


Fresh

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: “Cherry blossoms represent a new beginning, did you know that?”





	Fresh

There was a change in the air recently. After traveling around for nearly a year, something was pulling Sasuke in the direction he knew was home.

 

Home. What a concept. 

 

Konoha held many bitter memories for him, but even so, the promise of new days filled with warmth and sweetness enticed him. And someone was waiting for him in Konoha.

 

As he wandered through the open market of a small village, Sasuke wondered if he should bring her something to let her know he had been thinking of her throughout his travels. Without even realizing, he paused in front of a stand offering a variety of paintings.

 

“Sakura,” said the vendor, catching the shinobi uncharacteristically off guard.

 

How did the vendor know who he was thinking of? Then he took a closer look at her wares. 

 

He had stopped right in front of a small painting of cherry blossoms. Sakura. 

 

“Cherry blossoms represent a new beginning, did you know that?” 

 

A new beginning? The vendor had no idea, but Sasuke was soon on his way home to start a new chapter in his life with a certain someone. His sins could finally be laid to rest. A new beginning was definitely in order. 

 

When Sasuke finally walked through the village gates, Sakura blossomed like never before. Was her smile always this radiant? She was like spring to Sasuke, representing warmth and sweetness and a new beginning. No matter the distance or time passed, he would always return home. He would always return to her.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote legit just now in ten minutes inspired by the cherry blossom print on my wall. i was in chinatown and when i bought it the seller told me cherry blossoms represent a new beginning and I was just like ok? because it didn't really apply to my life at the time, I just thought it was pretty lol
> 
> but if something doesn't apply to me I can always make it apply to sasusaku, right? hehe


End file.
